


mask

by Hikari_Roll



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Roll/pseuds/Hikari_Roll
Summary: Jon since he was a little boy always showed to be someone good and kind something that made his parents proud even as superboy was admired and loved by allbut what nobody knows is how it is reality when it is left alone with Robin who is to conceive his true self





	mask

Superboy was flying around the city making sure that everything was in order, something that undoubtedly had no problems since after all it was Metropolis city, its home and a quiet place

For many superboy was an exemplary 15 year old boy and not only for helping people but for that joy and tranquility that it offered to all

At home the son to follow a good boy with good grades and very polite the son that any father would wish to have

But all that was just a farce or at least that's what Damian said, or maybe not at all

J - Well apparently everything is in order - listen to something and smile - I think it's time to go to the fortress and see Damian and have some fun

In one room you can hear the loud pounding of two bodies and the slight sound of moans

Damian was in bed in four his feet and hands were tied, his mouth had a mouth grinding and his eyes were bandaged while Jon entered his entrance with great force and not only that, but Damian Damian's back to get the blood

J - Oh Damian, you look so cute like that - he bites his ear - So cute and subjecttable

Take out your member and turn it facing forward and continue to forcefully

J - smiling - Damian likes how I give you your ass

He removes the muzzle, missing his answer

D - Ahhh yes Jon stronger please  
J - Stopping - You know perfectly how you should ask for it, come on do it or I'll go  
D - please ... please I love that I want your big penis to split me in two  
J - Good boy

So once again he shoves his member in, listening as Damian moans loudly and begs him to do it deeper

D - ohhh if Jon I love sii ahh with my body what you want I am all yours  
J - you do not know how much I'm happy  
listen to that my little devil because tonight I brought several toys

As it was possible that for all Superboy was a good and exemplary boy when right now he enjoyed subduing his partner and friend of battles with toys and strength in bed in sex

5 years ago

Jon was pacing back and forth in his fortress, annoyed that Damian had made fun of him

J - I do not understand why Damian calls me a clear baby that I understand those things

An idea goes through his head and it was the perfect opportunity to take revenge on Damian so he prepares as soon as his partner arrives

Damian arrives to review some things, he was concentrating that he does not realize that someone is behind him and knocks him out, when he wakes up he realizes that he is chained and Jon is on one side

D - Angry - Kent what the hell does all this mean?  
J - Damian I'm going to show you that I'm not a baby  
D - What the hell are you talking about let me go now ... ahhh

Jon runs his hand over his pants caressing Damian's member, he touched it gently getting a couple of moans so he lowers his panties and underwear noticing how his member was half awake so he starts to suck it

D - Enough Jon this ahhhh is a bad joke ahhh I swear to you that ahhh Jon is enough

Jon ignores him completely and continues with his work savoring every inch of that member until he feels how his mouth fills with Damian's cum swallowing everything, when he gets up he sees the image of Damian that excites him, his face was red and his breathing agitated and when tied it looked very vunerable

D - annoyed - Well if you're done now let me loose so I can kill you  
J - No  
D - what?

Damian sees Jon take off all his clothes showing his erect member and approaching him to break his shirt and leave him totally naked

D - what do you think you do Jon  
J - I already told you, showing that I'm not a baby and also seeing you like this makes me want to put you in  
D - That you can not even think about

Jon begins to put his member feeling as he made his way inside

D - Damn Jon ahhh you must have prepared me first agh wait a little let ahhh

Jon ignores him and begins to move with strength and seeing how Damian's body writhed as much pain as pleasure excite him even more

J - Ahhh Dami ahh it feels good ahhh  
D - Enough Jon ahhh not so fast ahhh yesii Jon plays again there

Jon does what Damian asks and soon the room is heard only his moans and their bodies crashing

J -Ahhb Dami I ahh almost ... I can do it inside  
D - Ahhh do what you want ahh  
H  
J - Okay

Jon gives a few more thrusts and runs inside Damian, who feels the semen fill him loose a pleasing moan followed by him also

Damian thinks it's over but Jon without releasing it puts him in four and once again penetrates him starting another round, that day Jon enjoyed having Damian under his control but what he thought was the moment that had excited him was wrong

A month after that some subjects had kidnapped Damian, they had him tied up in a chair and his eyes were blindfolded. The guys were smiling with satisfaction that they had been able to capture Batman's companion but his happiness was not hard as Superboy made an appearance killing everyone

J - I'm sorry Robin I ...  
D - Superboy demons why did you take too long Superboy? Hey, you are....

He can not complete the sentence because his lips are sealed with Jon's, so he feels as he passes his neck licking him

D - What are you doing Jon ... remove these ties and see ... ahhh  
J - I'm sorry Damian I want to do it  
D - What did you say?  
J - You're so vulnerable and cute that I want to do it right here  
D - Annoyed - Do not even think of Jon, that day let him do it but I will not let you go ahh  
J - You're also excited Dami, neglect this time if I'll prepare you

As in his base Jon took the body of Damian, not being the last time since little by little they started doing it more often Jon enjoyed having Damian in submission and Damian still enjoyed being sonetido by the son of superman

Little by little they began to do it more often but behind their families because they could not allow themselves to know what they were doing so Jon had to show himself to be the good boy he should be and Damian would still be the tough guy

I presented

Damian and Jon are in the bath tub Jon kissed with great care the dolls of his boyfriend because these were marked by the bonds

J - I'm sorry Dami let me go  
D - Really? - kiss him - you always let yourself go  
J - Well, you drink so much and I also love to take that ass of yours  
D - rather you love having control  
J - Only if it's about you, but I've never heard you complain  
D - Smiling - Well who would say that the baby would be a masochist  
J - And who would say that the proud Damian was a submissive  
D - Point in your favor  
J - Then we will continue with these masks  
D - If you want to continue with the fun if  
J - sticking it to your body - While I'm with you I'll love it  
D - Like me

They kiss each other thus sealing their secret because for the rest they were just two friends who only fought or made a good team, but behind the scenes only the two of them would show their true faces


End file.
